His Little Bride
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: His crimson irises pierced my thoughts as my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."
1. The Kidnap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful, or Titanic… :(

**Summary: **His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

.

.

.

**His Little Bride**

Chapter 1: The Kidnap

.

.

.

_Some say life is too short to waste._

_I disagree. _

_Life is the longest thing we have. And the only thing we all take for granted._

.

.

.

"Hotaru. Hota- Hotaru! I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, yes. I locked the front door…yes. And the back door. I'm not stup– No, Hotaru! I'm not stupid!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, Hotaru Imai's comment, walking into the kitchen while holding my phone to my ear. I clicked my tongue against my teeth while her voice rose out from my phone. I grabbed my tumbler from the cabinet and made myself a glass of water.

"Hotaru, Hotaru! Yes. Will you stop worrying? This isn't the first time I'm home alone…Hotaru, that was one time. One time! And he didn't even steal anything. Well…I didn't like that vase in the first place! Fine. Fine! Okay already! I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

I groaned slightly, taking a long sip of icy coldness before tossing my phone on the living room couch and plopping myself down. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I felt a migraine coming on.

"Oh, Mikan Sakura…You need a nice long bubble bath after the hell you went through today." I muttered to myself. Shaking my head, I picked myself off the couch and trudged my way to the bathroom.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't har-_

"For the love of–"

I moaned as I stomped over to the living room again, picking up my phone irritably. "What? Hotaru! …Yes. I'm not that naïve 16 year old anymore…No! I'm 22 damn it!" I swore. I groaned, as Hotaru's voice rose on the other line.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for swearing at you. Yes…I just had a hard day down at the office. No. My boss was just being gay as usual. Yes, that Anju. Just…let me have my night alone. I promise, I'll call you if anything happens… Yes I'll have my phone on me if something bad happens! Yeah…okay, I'll keep it on. Yeah, yeah. Bye Hotaru."

I ended the call in frustration, throwing my phone onto the couch again. I breathed out a sigh and walked back into my bathroom. Running my hand under the hot water, I stripped my camisole off along with my skirt and undergarments and slipped into the water. I moaned as the heat soothed my aching limbs and I closed my eyes.

_This is what I call relaxation._

I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes to a dimmed room. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, as I reached over the counter for my towel. Slipping out carefully, I shook the soap and water off and wrapped the towel around my body. I rubbed my feet against my bathroom floor towel before walking outside.

The apartment was dark, other than the faint glow of a lamp coming from the living room and I shivered slightly at the different temperature. For summer, it was an oddly cold night. I walked into my room and shut the bedroom door and looked for a change of clothes to put on.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

I frowned as I heard a faint One Direction ring coming from the living room couch and I shook my head. I'll just grab it later. Picking up a large cotton white shirt and a pair of polka-dotted panties, I wringed my hair with my towel, before opening my door again walking back into the living room.

I glanced at the caller ID and frowned when it read, _Unknown. _I sighed as I deleted the call from my phone. If this person really wants to talk to me, he'll leave a message. I lifted my feet from the ground and settled myself into a ball on the couch. Reaching over to get the remote for the TV, I flicked through the channels until I came across any chick flick-y movie.

"Oh…Titanic is on…I haven't watched this in forever…" I brought my knees to my chin, and wrapped my hands around me. I watched as Jack and Rose ran through the ship happily…oh…if only they knew what was in store for them.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelme d,_

_But when you smile at the groun–_

I looked to my left and picked up my cell. _Unknown _it read and I narrowed my eyes. Should I answer? I turned to my TV and smiled as Rose spit over the edge of Titanic. No. I shook my head and cast the phone back down after ignoring the call. Nothing right now is more important than Jack and Rose's tragic love in the middle of the ocean.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelme –_

I clenched my fist and pressed the ignore button on my phone as the _Unknown_ caller, called yet again. Tonight is my night…even if it was the President of the World, I would not answer.

_Baby you light up my world like nobo–_

Ignore.

_Baby you light up my world–_

Ignore.

_Baby you light up–_

Ignore.

_Baby you–_

"WHAAT? Stop calling me mother fuc– Hotaru? No! No…I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm fine! I'm totally" I took a deep breath. "Totally, absolutely fine. Just some unknown person calling me. Yes…I know swearing at them wouldn't have done anything. Okay…just leave me alone while I watch Titanic! Bye."

I let out a long sigh before turning over my phone and taking out the battery. The comforting sound of the television screen and _only_ the television screen finally made me relaxed. I should've taken out my battery a long time ago.

I let my head fall down on the side pillows of the couch and yawned. The Titanic finally got hit. I sighed. Just great. I just had to feel sleepy during the best part of the movie. I glanced over to the side table. The clock blinked 9:54. Today was Friday, which meant no work on the weekends. I stretched out my body on the couch and smiled as my muscles tensed. How I love weekends. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the sinking Titanic lull me to sleep.

.

I don't know what compelled me to wake up, but I found myself opening my eyes. I sat up on my couch and scratched my back tiredly. Looking at the clock, which read 3:07. I let out a groan. I wearily swiped some drool from the side of my lip and let out a yawn.

And that's when I heard it.

Boom.

I rubbed my eyes and looked behind me. What was that? I shook my head. Mikan…you're just tired. I let my head fall back to the couch. You locked the doors, the windows, and whatever else Hotaru told you to do. It was probably just the wind. I let out a sigh and made myself comfortable. The nice quiet of the night, just how I fell asleep.

But…wait.

When did I shut off the TV?

Boom.

I opened my eyes when a hand covered my lips.

I screamed and writhed under the hand that came out of nowhere. _What the hell! I'm going to die!_

Tears entered my eyes as I kicked at the figure that was hovering over me now. He was a tall man, who wore long black pants and a black V-neck shirt. I heard a dark chuckle and screamed underneath his grasp again. I pushed my free hands forward and grabbed onto his hand, trying my best to break free from his grasp. I dug my nails into his skin, and didn't stop squeezing until I felt blood. He let out a hiss and loosened his grip. I took this opportunity to break free from his grasp. I gasped for air before kicking him in his shin and leaping off the couch.

"Son of a—" He murmured and rubbed his hand over his leg.

I ran down the hallway to my room and slammed the door immediately, locking it as fast as I could and put my back against the door.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I whispered. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I patted myself down for my cell phone and cursed under my breath. God damn it. I looked behind me at the closed door. I took out my phone battery and left it in the living room!

I looked down at my hands, which were shaking profusely. What's going to happen to me? A sob escaped my lips as I heard the man walking closer and closer to my door.

"Come out little girl. I just want to talk with you. I won't hurt you."

I shivered at the coldness of his voice and crushed my lips together to prevent a scream when he began pounding on the door.

"Do you really think a locked door will stop me from getting what I want?"

I sealed my eyes shut as the pounding got harder, my body bouncing against the door as his fists hit the wood.

"Fine…You won't open the door the easy way." I felt the weight of his fist leave the door. "I'll just open it the hard way." I let out a scream when a kick hit the middle of the wood and the door burst open. I fell to the ground at the impact. My leg hurt like hell and I groaned.

"You put up a good fight little girl." I let out a whimper as he grabbed my face with his hands. "But not good enough." I bit down on my lip as tears streamed from my face.

He shook my face in his hand and noticed his lips turn into a smirk. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you. So stop your damn crying already. It's annoying."

I finally looked up at him, anger boiling up inside of me. Most of his face was hidden by the night, but I could tell he was handsome. Chiseled, straight jaw. Full, pink lips. Raven black hair.

But his eyes.

His eyes were blood red.

I blinked and let out a gasp when he suddenly put a cloth over my nose. I struggled under his grasp.

What the hell is he doing to me, my eyes widening into his.

His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear.

"Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

My eyes widened at his words as the nauseating smell from the handkerchief took over my senses. Feeling the grip of my hands loosen against his shirt, my eyes finally gave way into the darkness.

My last vision of the blood-red pools that glowed brightly in the darkness.

.

.

.

**A/N: ** Boom. There it is. Review?


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (If I did…it wouldn't have ended /cries)

**Summary: **His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

.

.

.

**His Little Bride**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

.

.

.

_Some say life is too short to waste._

_I disagree. _

_Life is the longest thing we have. And the only thing we all take for granted._

.

.

.

The full moon was gleaming on the quiet neighborhood street as a young man carried an unconscious girl outside. A black van was waiting for him at the end of the apartment stairs, its back door opening, as the man got closer. He gently let the body fall onto the blanket that was lain out in the backseat, and nodded at a blond man who hastily ran a cord from the wall of the van and pressed tiny electrical circuits onto the girl's temples. He inspected her body and frowned as his hand gently brushed over her right calf.

"Natsume…did you really have to hurt her? You told me you wouldn't." The blond man said.

The man named Natsume, rolled his eyes and slammed the back door shut before taking the passenger seat. He nodded at the driver who in turn twisted a key and the van rumbled to life.

"It was her own damn fault. I told her I wouldn't hurt her. It's not my fault she locked the door on my face." Natsume finally answered.

The blond man shook his head slightly. "Of course she would do that. A normal girl would if a random man burst into her house and kidnapped her."

Natsume rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the passenger seat. "Whatever Ruka." He closed his eyes. "She did the damage to herself." He paused and touched the pulsing red marks on his forearm. "And to me."

Ruka chuckled at the irritated voice of the man in front and brushed his fingers through the silky brunette hair of the woman lying in front of him. "What'd this one do to you?"

Natsume growled. "She clawed me damn it. You should have told me she had damn nails."

"Of course she'd have nails Natsume. Everyone does."

"Not sharp ones. She drew blood that idiot."

Ruka smiled slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind the ear of the said woman. "I told you she'd fight back and to be prepared." He turned to look at the raven-haired man. "But I'll look at those claw marks later."

"Whatever. Just wake me up when we get there."

"Sure." Ruka looked at the pale face below him. Her small, light pink lips were open slightly as shallow breaths escaped out. Her eyes were closed displaying her long set of lashes, and she had a small, narrow nose, with slightly pink cheeks. Although she was asleep, Ruka knew her chocolate orbs would complete her beautiful features. His thumb unconsciously traced against her smooth skin. "She really is a pretty one."

"Hands off Ruka." Red orbs opened and looked to the back of the van. Natsume smirked, his eyes glowing with mischief. "She's mine."

"Yeah yeah. I know. Go back to sleep." Ruka muttered. He shook his head while smiling to himself. He grabbed the extra blanket that was next to him and placed it over the barely clothed girl in front of him. He sighed before closing his eyes to rest.

_I really hope this girl survives. _

.

The sound of a moving vehicle.

Voices talking.

Hands pressed against me.

Heat all around.

More voices.

Being carried.

Soft surface.

I can't. I'm drifting. I'm—

My eyes cracked open and a bright light flooded my vision. I shut my eyes instantly and let out a soft groan, my throat feeling dry and stiff. I tried to open them again, preparing myself mentally for the light. I squinted and saw that it was coming from a large window. _Where the hell am I?_

Thoughts suddenly burst through my mind as images of a man covering my mouth and attacking me ran throughout my memories. The drowsiness I had felt suddenly vanished and I sat up quickly from the bed I was on. My head instantly started pounding and I squeezed my eyes shut from the vast amount of pain that was swirling in my brain. _What is happening to me?_ I took deep breaths and opened my eyes again to look at my surroundings.

I was on a large bed in a small plain white room. A window to the right that covered most of the wall. An empty black bookshelf right beside me and a night stand on the other side. There was a small section, to which I assumed was a bathroom and closet to the left of me. And right next to it, was a door. It looked to be like a hotel room of some sort.

The headache finally started to cease and I lifted the covers off of me. I shivered at the sudden coldness and looked down to realize I was only in my undergarments.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The door on my left quickly opened and a blond man came rushing in. "What? What happened?"

We locked eyes for a second before I screamed again, grabbing the covers to conceal my body. "Who the hell are you! What am I doing here? What'd you do to me!" I took a pillow from the bed and threw it at the man who was walking toward me. I screamed again.

"Please Miss Sakura. Calm down." I threw more pillows at him. Damn…this bed has a lot of pillows.

The blond man brushed off the soft plushy objects as it hit him and walked toward the edge of my bed.

I wrapped the covers closer around me and pressed my back against the bed frame, trying my best to leave as much distance from myself and this man in front of me. "Don't…come any closer." I threatened, raising my last pillow out in front of me.

The blond man sighed and placed his hands in the hair, stopping his movements. "I won't. Please Miss Sakura. Calm down. I won't do anything to you."

Not do anything to me my butt. I inspected the man in front of me. He was dressed in a button up blue shirt, and black khaki pants. His blond hair was his most prominent feature, but even though I hate to admit it, he was handsome. He had light blue eyes that went along with his fair face, a high bridge nose, and muscular shoulders. He, however, did not look like that man from last night. I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know my name? And who the hell are you? Why am I _here_?"

The blond man, still with his arms up in the air, smiled slightly and moved his body. I glared at him and he shook his arms in the air. "I'm just going to sit on the edge of the bed to make myself comfortable, Miss Sakura. Only that I swear." I pursed my lips but nodded my head slowly. He gingerly sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me once more, as if asking whether or not to leave his hands in the air. I nodded my head again and he let his arms fall and rolled his shoulders. He placed his hands in his lap and smiled.

"First off, good morning Miss Sakura. My name is Ruka."

I glared at him. "Why am I here? And how do you know me?"

The man, Ruka gave off another small smile and looked at me. "Well…what do you remember from last night?"

I clutched the pillow around me and buried my chin into the soft plush, making sure to keep my eyes on him for any sudden movements. "I was in my living room. A man came and—and covered my mouth. I hurt him, and ran to my bedroom. He broke down the door and made me smell something…" I shook my head and shut my eyes, trying to get the fear I had experienced out of mind.

Ruka lifted his hand as if he was going to comfort me but stopped short and placed his hand down in his lap again. "Did the man say anything to you?"

I pursed my lips and thought back. He…did say something. "I think it was like…'I'll be his bride.'" _You're mine now, my little bride. You're mine now, my little bride. You're mine now, my little bride. _I squeezed my eyes shut as the memory of his cold voice shattered throughout my head.

Ruka chuckled and turned to me. "Well…there's your answer as to why you're here."

I turned to him. "What…does that even mean?"

Ruka tilted his head to the right in thought before speaking. "You're to become his wife."

"I get that part. What I don't get is why?" I said.

Ruka pursed his lips. "I'm not too sure if I should be the one to explain your situation."

My hands clenched the pillow tighter. "I…" I bit my lip as unshed tears entered my eyes. "I need to know. Why am I here? I don't want to be here." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

Ruka sighed and stared at me solemnly. "I apologize Miss Sakura. I truly," he paused and shook his head. "Truly sorry."

He let me cry in silence then. In a way, I knew I couldn't blame this Ruka man. And I was glad I wasn't dead, but I didn't even know where I was. Why the hell was I half-naked? And who even kidnapped me.

"Where…" Ruka turned to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Where is…he?" I said, looking down at my fingers.

Ruka raised his brows in confusion but let out an "oh" after a few seconds. He smiled. "He should be in his room right now."

I nodded my head slowly and twiddled my thumbs together. Ruka looked at me. "He…isn't a bad guy, Miss Sakura."

I scoffed. "Right. A kidnapper is never a bad guy." I said sarcastically.

Ruka chuckled. "He really isn't. If you let him explain his situation I'm sure—"

"Let him explain?" I interjected. "There's nothing he can say to me that makes his actions right." I felt anger boiling up inside of me. "He kidnapped me! From my own home. Nothing about him makes him a good person, Ruka." I spat.

Ruka let out a sigh and moved his hand to touch the edge of my foot. I flinched at the sudden action and he immediately moved his hand back to his lap. "I know you have a lot of anger inside of you because of this but—"

"Stop with the buts. There are no damn buts in this situation. I have every right to be angry!" I said, my voice rising. "You…" I pointed at him. "You and your stupid buddy stole me from my house in the middle of the night and you seriously expect me to actually listen to your guy's side of the story?" I let out a huff. "Really?"

"Please, don't let your anger rule your thinking."

"My anger?" I glared at the man in front of me, who's starting to irritate the hell out of me. "How about I make someone kidnap you and let's see if your anger rules your damn thinking?" I shouted at him and he flinched at my tone.

"And what the hell is going on in here?"

We both turned our heads as the door on my left opened to reveal a tall man.

The same man that broke into my house.

I screamed.

He narrowed his eyes at this and walked over to the side of my bed. "Will you shut up already?" My kidnapper glared at me but smirked. "Annoying Polka dots."

Polka dots? What the— I looked down and screamed again, throwing the last pillow I had at my kidnapper. He brushed it off like it was nothing. Why the hell are pillows so soft?

"I said shut up Polka. You're gonna wake up the entire city." He continued, reaching over to grab my hands, using one arm to pin them against the headboard.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, kicking my legs underneath the sheets. My kidnapper smirked before climbing on top of the bed and hovering over me. His knees were on placed on top of my legs while his torso was inches above mine.

My hands were shaking as his body lingered over mine. I turned my head away; his face inching closer. "Look at me." He finally said.

I pursed my lips together and refused to move my head, wiggling slightly at the uncomfortable position we were in. His right hand was still holding my arms on the headboard, keeping my arms from moving, and his body was on top of mine to keep me from kicking.

"I said, " He grabbed my cheeks and jerked my head to turn my face toward his. "Look at me."

Tears streamed from my eyes as I finally looked at him. Now that it was daylight, I could finally see what my kidnapper really looked. Like I had assumed, he was handsome. Same chiseled jaw, lightly tanned skin, shaggy raven- hair. He was tall, maybe 6 feet as he towered over my 5 feet 4 inch body. And he was muscular, so I knew he wasn't even using half his strength to pin me to this bed. His red orbs however, looked the same as they did last night. Blood red. Menacing. I shivered faintly.

"Now shut the hell up Polka. Start listening to me now or I'll make sure to do something to you that you won't like." I saw his eyes traveling to my chest and I squirmed underneath his grasp.

"No!" I jerked my head away from his grasp. "Get off of me you damn perverted bastard!" I shouted.

He smirked and grabbed my face again. He seemed to stare at my lips before speaking again. "You're a pretty one even with your annoying voice. Too bad you were unconscious when I stripped you down."

My eyes widened at the comprehension of his words and I screamed again, writhing underneath his weight.

"Natsume…stop torturing her. She went through enough already."

My kidnapper turned his head and rolled his eyes at Ruka who had just spoken. He flicked me on the head before getting off of me. "Whatever."

My hands shook as I grabbed the comforter and covered it against my chest. I turned to Ruka, who seemed to be the only one that cared. "Please…I don't want to be here. I want to go home." I cried.

Ruka walked over, pushing my kidnapper aside and gently brushed my matted hair down. I winced at his touch. "I'm sorry Miss Sakura. But you can't."

I jerked away from his light touches and wrapped my arms around my chest. My kidnapper, Natsume was it?, rolled his bloody red eyes before grabbing something from the closet.

"Like I said listen to me now or face the consequences. Now shower and get dressed." My kidnapper muttered, completely ignoring my pleas. A set of clothes was thrown at me. I picked up the satin cloth and I looked at him.

"What is this?"

"Clothes stupid. The bathroom is over there. Hurry up. We have a busy day today." He turned around and started walking back to the door that led him into this room.

"Busy day?" I murmured, looking at Ruka.

Ruka nodded at me. "Yes. We're going to visit—"

"We're visiting my parents. So hurry up and get ready ugly. You need it." My kidnapper interrupted.

Ruka smiled at me, before walking out of the room. My kidnapper let Ruka aside before pausing at the doorframe, turning to stare at me.

I could have sworn I saw a tinge of guilt in his red eyes, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a glare, so I wasn't too sure. "And whatever you do Polka." He smirked. "You're mine now. Don't forget that."

He then walked out of the room.

Leaving me and my tears behind.

.

.

.

**A/N: ** Boom. There it is again. Review?


	3. The Car Ride

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (If I did…it wouldn't have ended /cries)

**Summary: **His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

_Before I begin the new chapter, let me answer a few reviews! _

_ StarElsie:_ Natsume's reason for making Mikan his bride will soon come as the story progresses. :) I hope you stay tuned to find out!

_ Mariaelennaella:_ The reason why Natsume kidnapped Mikan was revealed in the last chapter. To become his wife~! Hehe ;) The reasoning why will come later on in the story.

bitterkidd: I don't know you…but I love you and your awesome review. X3 Seriously you made my week when I read it. Thank you so much for your super long review for one, and I'm sorry to have made you feel all those emotions. :P I'll definitely consider making a chapter full in Natsume's POV, but that might happen later on in the story. All your questions will be answered! So I hope you be patient with my updates! ;;

_ CherushiG:_ Please, don't be discouraged about your writing. Writing isn't measured by how well your story is written or how you convey it, but rather the feelings you put into your piece. If you truly enjoy the experience of just sitting at your computer and typing up a story, readers will recognize your passion. Everyone on this site is phenomenal when it comes to giving feedback and/or encouraging words. So I do hope you create your own work of fiction and when you do, please don't hesitate to tell me! I'd love to read it. :)

.

.

.

**His Little Bride**

Chapter 3: The Car Ride

.

.

.

_Some say life is too short to waste._

_I disagree. _

_Life is the longest thing we have. And the only thing we all take for granted._

.

.

.

I brushed my fingers across the foggy mirror and stared at my blurred reflection, holding my bath towel against my body. I didn't want to listen to my kidnapper, so instead I chose to take a shower myself. I had felt disgusting. I wanted to get rid of that man's scent. I could smell it all over me. It was a musky smell, a man with high levels of testosterone. My body quivered. I opened my towel and stared down at my naked body. I didn't see any external injuries. And my down there—if you know what I mean—didn't hurt at all. The only thing I noticed was a medium sized bruise on my right calf, which I remember happened when my bedroom door fell on top of me.

_So he really didn't do anything to me…Thank god. _

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, my heart pounding louder than usual.

"It's going to be okay Mikan. It's going to be okay." I whispered to myself, patting my heart as if to soothe it.

I reached over and looked at the clothes that my kidnapper threw at me. It was a short red satin dress that had an intricate lace pattern on the bottom. Even if he kidnapped me, he had surprisingly good taste in women's clothes. I shuddered. Please hope that kidnapping a girl, making her change into nice clothes and taking them out to see his parents isn't a regular thing for him.

I hastily dried my body and put on the dress. It fit me perfectly, tight around my chest and flaring out when it reached my waist. It landed right at my knees and I slightly smiled. I always thought I looked nice in red. The brown in my eyes blended in with the hue, making my eyes appear brighter than usual, which is good because my eyes were completely bloodshot from all the crying. I sighed, and brushed my hands across my dress to flatten out the creases.

"Miss Sakura? Are you done yet?"

I turned my head to the closed door, making sure it was locked, and nodded my head at Ruka's question. "Yeah, give me a minute…" I answered back.

I brushed my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. _Just survive Mikan…one day at a time…one day at a time. _

I took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking back into my prison room. Ruka was sitting on the bed, his outfit the same as before, but his hair was sleeked back with gel and he added a loose black tie to his dress shirt. I didn't see my kidnapper around so I let out my held breath.

"You look lovely." Ruka finally said when he saw me, his cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink.

I gave him a small smile. He got up from the bed and motioned me to follow him outside the room. "Shall we?"

I sighed before following him out. My room was in the far end of the hallway. There were only a few other rooms beside mine before the hallway opened up to a large sitting area. My kidnapper was murmuring into the phone, so he didn't notice Ruka and I walk in. Across the sitting area, there was a small open kitchen, and another hallway which I bet leads to other rooms across the way.

My kidnapper must have finally heard the movements because his head turned toward us. Our eyes locked for a moment before he turned his attention back to his phone. He talked quietly for a bit before a quick, "I'll see you soon" left his lips, ending the call.

"Took you long enough." He said, after putting his phone in his pocket. He was dressed in a dark grey dress shirt and black khaki pants like Ruka. He didn't have a tie on, but rather left two buttons undone that showed a part of his chest. It fitted him nicely, though I would never admit that to anyone.

I saw his eyes look me up and down and I glanced down at my feet, not wanting to be caught staring at his muscul—I mean repulsively exposed chest. "You cleaned up well Polka."

I bit back a comment and just continued to stare at the wooden floor, ignoring him completely. I heard him walk over and whisper into Ruka's ear before heading out the opposite end of the hallway.

Ruka turned to me and touched my shoulder gently. "Natsume said the car is waiting for us out front."

That's right…my kidnapper's name is Natsume... I followed Ruka out. This was going to be the only chance to see where the hell I was.

_Maybe even escape._

My mind wandered to that thought. Was it even possible? I followed Ruka down a flight of stairs. The wall revealed we were living on floor 6. Why aren't we taking the elevator? I turned to Ruka who was calmly taking his time down the steps. They probably don't want me to know the interior outside of their floor…

I counted each step I took, exactly 18 steps per floor, which meant 108 steps till we reach the lobby. That is if we don't leave from a back entrance. I have a better chance of escaping if we leave from the lobby. There would be the concierges, the lobbyists, guests even. If we leave from the back entrance however, I'm assuming they'll be a black van open for me to be thrown into without witnesses. But if that happens, there's always room to run. I think I'm a pretty good runner. I did track in high school, so I'm sure I can outrun Ruka, just long enough to get someone's attention in the streets…

"—kura. Miss Sakura?"

"What?" I turned to look at Ruka who was looking at me questionably. I didn't realize I had stopped walking on step 101.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ruka raised his brows. I shook my head. "I'm fine Ruka."

He tilted his head but didn't question my answer. He opened the door to his left, and gestured me forward.

It was what I wanted, the lobby. It was brightly lit with windows all around, and bright crimson curtains that were tied around it. The tables were decorated with vases of white flowers, and there were two main chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. There weren't many people around however, but there were clerks at the desk and the wide free exit right to the left of them, which was all I needed.

As Ruka turned his back to shut the stairway door, I took a deep breath before bolting my way down the lobby. I heard Ruka shouting my name at me, but I didn't turn back. The clerks behind the desk looked at me as if I was crazy, and motioned for me to stop, but I kept running, full speed. Thank god, I kept in shape, or this huge ass lobby would be the death of me.

The doors were wide open for me. I saw the beams of the actual sun, and the sounds of honking cars, the sound and looks of my freedom!

So close, so close! I bolted out the entrance and grinned, when I saw no one to stop me. Thank god, thank god, thank—

"Not so fast Polka." An arm grabbed my waist from behind me and my body was lifted off the ground.

"What! Ugh…let go of me you damn perverted bastard!" I yelled, struggling against my kidnapper's grip.

"Shut up stupid girl, you're making a scene." He said, changing his grip around my waist, ignoring the stares of people that were walking past. He looked behind him. "Ruka, you had one job."

Panting loudly, Ruka jogged up to us. "I—"He paused, taking deep breaths. "I didn't think she would run."

Natsume chuckled darkly and adjusted my body so I was being carried bridal style. He gave me a smirk and I glared back at him. "This one would definitely run."

I wiggled against his grasp. "Let go of me you stupid bastard or I'll scream!"

He carried me to a dark grey car that was parked in front of the hotel. "Unlike Ruka Polka, I already planned what you're going to do next, so you better watch your mouth." He turned to look at me and he brought his face closer to mine, touching his forehead to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. "Or I'll shut it for you." I saw his eyes travel to my lips and I turned my face away before he could come any closer.

"Stupid…bastard." I whispered, my face instantly heating up.

A driver opened the back door and Natsume smirked at my bright red face before throwing me in the back seat. "Falling for me already Polka? That's no fun."

I rubbed my butt at the impact and shook my head in frustration. He slammed the door shut before I could say anything back. I growled. God damn him! God damn him to hell!

The front door opened and Ruka got into the car. He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry about Natsume. He doesn't mean any harm."

I let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry too Ruka…I wasn't thinking properly when I took off like that." I gave him a sheepish smile. "I hope my kidnap—I mean Natsume isn't too mad at you."

Ruka chuckled and shook his head. "I think he's more amused than angry. He's taken a liking to you."

I scoffed. "That makes one of us…" I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

I heard Ruka chuckle again. "We were right, we knew you'd be an interesting one."

"What?" I turned to him questionably, but the passenger door opened before he could answer back.

Natsume got into the seat next to me and I instantly moved away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Riding to my parents. Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant next to me kidnapper."

Natsume looked at me and raised his brow. "Kidnapper?"

"Yeah, kidnapper." I answered back irritably.

He rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Ruka nodded his head and whispered words to the driver and we were off.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window as well. We were in the heart of the city, as I could see large buildings surrounding the hotel, along with lots of people walking around. I've never been to this part of Japan however, so I couldn't tell where exactly we were.

"If you're planning to escape think again Polka."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't." I turned to him. "And my name's not Polka. It's Mikan."

He turned to look at me and smirked. "I already know everything about you, so naturally I already know your name. I just enjoy calling you Polka."

"Do you always stalk your next target before kidnapping her at night?" I said, holding back my anger.

He didn't answer me but instead turned to look outside the window again. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands to the side of me. "The least you can do it answer my question kidnapper."

"My name isn't kidnapper."

"Oh I know. I just enjoy calling you kidnapper."

He finally turned and glared at me. I smiled sweetly, a tinge of hatred seeping through my facial features.

"Are you mocking me Polka?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not kidnapper."

"Why you little."

"Guys! Don't argue." Ruka interrupted, looking in the rearview mirror at us. "I'm not sitting in this car for 2 hours listening to your guy's useless chatter."

"2 hours?" I said, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Useless chatter?" Natsume said, questionably.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys." He sighed, and looked behind him at Natsume. "You, stop calling Mikan, Polka." Then he turned to me. "And you, don't refer to Natsume as kidnapper." He saw us about to retort and held his hand up. "Even if it's true. Just call each other by your given names."

Natsume smirked and reached over to pat Ruka's shoulder. "Finally you're growing some balls and speaking up."

Ruka brushed off his friend's gesture and I rolled my eyes. Stupid boys…

"Now properly introduce yourselves. Natsume, say 'Hi Mikan, my name is Natsume Hyuuga.' And Mikan say 'Hi Natsume, my name is Mikan Sakura.'" Ruka said.

I narrowed my eyes. Is Ruka serious? Or is he just playing with us?

"And I'm serious guys."

I crossed my arms again and turned my head away from them. I definitely will not do as he says.

"Natsume? Do it." Ruka ordered.

"Tch…yeah right. I appreciate you speaking up and all, but I'm not doing it."

I heard Ruka give a snort and adjust his position on his seat. "Natsume, do it now, or I'm going to pull this car over."

I turned to look at them then and scoffed. What kind of threat is that?

I heard Natsume clench his fists next to me and I saw that his eyes were narrowed in…was it anger?

"Ruka…you wouldn't." Natsume hissed.

Ruka smiled, and whispered words to the driver, who in turn nodded his head. The car started slowing down and we were soon off the edge of the highway.

"Ruka god damn. Tell your stupid driver to start the car right now."

"Not until you both," Ruka turned to me. "Properly introduce yourselves."

I clicked my tongue. "I couldn't care less if you pull over this car Ruka. So I won't."

Natsume let out a loud breath and rolled his head. "Seriously Ruka. You know we can't be late."

"I know. So just swallow your damn pride and introduce yourself."

My eyes darted to both of them. Ruka seemed to be smug in his new found power, while kidnapper here seemed to be building up anger…and was that worry?

After a few moments of silence, Natsume finally let out a long groan. "Hi Mikan," I turned to him and my mouth dropped open slightly. Was he really doing it? "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." He finally hissed out, clenching and unclenching his fists. He turned back to Ruka. "Happy dumbass?"

Ruka was smiling the entire time and I was so confused. What is happening right now?

"I'm ecstatic Natsume. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Natsume let out a growl and balled his fist. "If I didn't need you right now, I would kill you."

Ruka laughed and then turned to me. "Your turn Miss Sakura."

I rose my brows and automatically shook my head. "Yeah right. I don't know what's going on right now, but I am not listening to you guys."

Ruka nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned to Natsume. "Well…until Mikan here introduces herself, we'll just stay here enjoying the cars pass by…" Ruka said, his voice rising at the end suggestively.

Natsume closed his eyes, as I heard him trying to control his breathing. "Polka…" He opened his bloody eyes and turned to me. "Introduce yourself, now." He threatened, his voice laced with annoyance and irritation.

I scoffed. "Not with that attitude."

Natsume let out another loud groan and covered his face with his hands. He turned to Ruka. "Can we please just start the car and go?" He actually sounded…desperate.

"Nope. Mikan introduces herself, or we don't move."

"You know I could just threaten the driver to start up the car."

"I know, but you wouldn't."

Natsume growled. He turned to me. I could tell through his scrunched up facial features that he was battling with internal thoughts and I rose my brows. I heard Ruka chuckle.

"Miss Sakura, what can Natsume do to make you introduce yourself?" I automatically opened my mouth. "Without asking to be sent back to your house?" I shut my mouth at his second statement.

I sighed and took a glance at the boy sitting next to me. I bit my lip and thought for a second. "I want…I want him to beg for it."

Ruka let out a loud laugh. "I really do like you." He finally said, grinning. "So Natsume, do it."

"Fuck." Natsume said, letting out a set of curses under his breath.

"Beg kidnapper." I said, edging him on. I still don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm enjoying the internal pain Natsume was feeling right now, so begging was a good trade off.

"Mikan Sakura," I turned to Natsume again and smiled.

"Yes kidnapper." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but bit back a retort. "Would you pretty," He took a glance at Ruka before staring back at me again. Red eyes met brown eyes. "Please introduce yourself to us?"

My mouth dropped open slightly at his earnest tone and I blinked my eyes in disbelief. Wow…I didn't expect he'd really do it that fast.

"Miss Sakura? Will you?" Ruka said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and looked between the two guys. "Fine." I muttered. Promise is a promise, no matter whom it's for. I turned to Natsume, who was still looking at me. His gaze was so intense, I felt my cheeks starting to heat up. I looked above his head. "Hi Natsume. My name is Mikan Sakura." I gave him a fake smile. "Nice to meet you too." I said, making sure to add as much sarcasm into that one sentence as I possible could.

Ruka clapped his hand, as well as the driver of all people, and shook his head in content. "Now that wasn't so hard guys? Was it?"

We both turned to him and let out a groan.

"Start the damn car now Ruka. If we're late because of this, I'll make sure to bury you in the ground myself." Natsume said, scowling at his friend.

Ruka chuckled and spoke to the driver, who finally started the car again and merged into the highway at full speed. "And please don't speak for the rest of the ride now."

"Fine." We both muttered, and we glared at each other.

"Not one word." Ruka said, feeling the animosity between us in that moment.

We glared at each other and Natsume brought his fingers over and pinched me on the leg. I let out a soft yelp and glared at him. How dare he! I glanced at Ruka who gave us a glare in the rearview mirror. God stupidness! I reached over and punched Natsume in the shoulder. He in turn flicked me on my arm. I punched him again in the leg and we then got into…well…a silent fight in the backseat.

I wouldn't say I was enjoying myself, as no one in their right mind would enjoy getting hit, but I didn't feel as irritated as I felt this morning when I first met them. Ruka can actually be pretty cool, and Natsume? Well…he didn't hurt me, other than the hits he's giving me now, and actually has somewhat of a personality. I still don't know what the hell was going on right now, but I had a strong feeling they didn't kidnap me to hurt me. It was something else…

I turned to Natsume who had finally stopped hitting me. He was currently staring out the window, with one hand over his mouth, and leaning against the window seal. He seemed to be in deep thought. What was he thinking about? Does it have anything to do as to why he had kidnapped me in the first place? I know it's because I was to become his 'bride' but what the heck does that even mean? Why me of all people? Why—

I felt a flick on my forehead and I shook out of my thoughts. Natsume was staring at me and his eyebrows rose as if he was saying, 'stop staring at me Polka.' I glared back and turned my head away.

Either way…I still want to go home.

.

Ruka looked at the two through the rearview mirror. He smiled to himself as he watched the two 'play fight' with each other. Not once has he ever seen his best friend interact with a girl like that and Ruka was pretty pleased with himself. He could literally see a kinder expression in his best friend's eyes even if he was flicking the girl in her head. He sighed, and pursed his lips. Maybe this plan might just work. He looked out the window and sighed as he saw cars pass by.

Ruka knew it was wrong to feel happy seeing his friend like that. Mikan Sakura was kidnapped after all. He looked in the rearview mirror again, catching his friend stealing glances at the yawning brunette sitting next to him. But this will turn out well. It should. It will. _I hope_.

Mikan started to close her eyes as she let out a yawn. 2 hours…is so long. Where the hell did his parent's even live? America? She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. And she was out before she could think anymore.

Natsume glanced at his partner's sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed in and out. He looked away and clenched his fist to look out the window again. They were almost there.

As the car took the next exit, it shifted to the right and Natsume felt a body hit his shoulder. He looked down and stared at the sleeping girl again. He reached over, hesitating before tucking a strand of loose hair that had strayed when she fell on him, behind her ear. He unconsciously let out a small smile before looking back out the window again. Ruka smirked in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever."

Ruka shook his head again and the car finally fell into a peaceful silence.

.

"Oi." I felt a flick on my forehead and I opened my eyes sleepily. I saw a pair of red, irritated eyes staring at me. "Wipe off that drool and get off of me."

I quickly sat up in my seat and reached over to wipe my mouth but frowned when I felt nothing. "I'm not drooling."

"Tch. Just get out of the car. We're here."

I stuck out my tongue, but looked outside nonetheless. In front of me was a large house—scratch that—mansion. My mouth dropped. This was his parent's house? Ruka opened my door and I stepped out, still gazing at how large the mansion was. It seemed to stretch all the way in the air!

"Stop looking like an idiot and come on."

I glared at Natsume who was making his way through the driveway. Ruka smiled at me and gave me a little push to walk forward.

My feet followed them as I looked all around me. Large rose bushes that grew all around surrounded us, and there were stone pathways that must lead to a backyard. There were even Sakura trees, as I saw the fallen petals on some parts of the driveway. Woah…Natsume must be rich.

I was too busy looking around that I didn't notice Natsume stop walking. I banged into his back and I let out an 'ow' rubbing my head.

Natsume looked at me and grabbed my shoulders. "Polka." I stared up at him and gave him an irritated look.

"I thought we got past the whole Polka thing in the car ride."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He paused and stared at me. He seemed to debate with himself before flicking me on the forehead.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?"

"Remember what I said before. Listen to me or I'll do something to you that you don't want to do." Natsume said, looking intensely into my eyes.

I shivered at his gaze and quickly stepped away from him, rubbing one of my hands on my arms. I bit my lip but nodded in agreement. I was not taking any chances with this guy.

"Tch." He paused and shook his head. "And don't say anything or I'll make sure you never return home."

I took a glance at him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Your parents wouldn't want to know their son kidnapped a girl now would they?"

He glared at me and grabbed onto my arm. "You listen to me Sakura." He gripped onto my arm harder. "Do anything and I will do what kidnappers usually do to their prey."

I swallowed my spit. If I'm thinking what I think he's thinking…I nodded my head in agreement.

He let go of me then, and I rubbed my arm. God…

Ruka reached over and rang the doorbell then. It chimed loudly, resonating inside the pits of my tummy. The door opened and a middle-aged woman answered the door. She looked at him for a second before her eyes lit up.

"Ruka! You're finally! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so much older. And your hair! You grew it out didn't you!" She grabbed onto his cheeks and pinched it, shaking his face slightly in her hands. "You're just as handsome. Oh how I missed you!" She continued to gush.

Ruka gave her a sheepish laugh and reached over to hug the woman. "I missed you too Kaoru-san."

She giggled and looked to Natsume and me. Her eyes widened as she caught my glance, breaking off her hug immediately.

"Is this her?" She whispered to Ruka.

I saw tears starting to appear in her eyes and I looked at Ruka in confusion. Ruka smiled at me in reassurance, but nodded his head at the woman's words. She put a hand over her mouth as she tried to control her tears.

"Ioran! Aoi!" She yelled inside the house. She walked over to me and she immediately pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled away after a few moments, but still kept her grip around me.

A man and a young woman walked out from the house then. They both smiled at Ruka and like the woman, they stared at me with silent wondrous stares.

She turned to them and gave a huge smile. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Guys, meet Mikan!" She pulled me into a hug again. "Our little boy's fiancé!"

A series of squeals followed soon after and before I knew it, the man, and the young woman were hugging me with her.

In my peripheral vision I saw Natsume give off a smirk and I gave him a glare.

_What the hell have I been kidnapped into?_

.

.

.

A/N: Boom. There it is again. Review?


	4. The Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (If I did…it wouldn't have ended /cries)

**Summary: **His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

.

.

.

**His Little Bride**

Chapter 4: The Family

.

.

.

_Some say life is too short to waste._

_I disagree. _

_Life is the longest thing we have. And the only thing we all take for granted._

.

.

.

A clock chimed loudly, piercing the awkward silence as I stared at the 3 unfamiliar faces in front of me. We were in my kidnapper's living room—well—at least I think it was his living room anyway. It was very grand with old-fashioned, probably royal for all I know, décor. There was of course, a large fireplace with a family portrait hanging above it, long feathered out curtains that stretched to the entire ceiling, and a glass chandelier that over hung above us. We were surrounding a long rectangular coffee table of some sort, and the couches we sat on were coated with silk. I snuck a glance at Natsume on my right, who was casually slouching on his seat. He looked calm. Ruka on my left looked the same as well. I bit my lip and squirmed quietly as the 3 continued to stare at me, the silence booming in my ears.

This.

Is.

So.

Awkward.

"Mikan dear."

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up. Natsume's mother had just spoken. She looked like an older version of him, but was a woman with more grace and sophistication. She had mid-length raven black hair with a few grey strands tucked here and there. She had a small face too, laugh lines deepening whenever she smiled at me, which she did quite frequently ever since I got here. She was wearing a dark blue dress suit as well that clung to her motherly figure nicely.

I blinked. "U-um…yes?"

She smiled again at me and I saw her eyes roam my face. I felt it heat up. She had his eyes. Red like blood. But hers were lighter, kinder. Happy even. "Mikan." She said again, blinking her red eyes rapidly. I saw her eyes start to get watery.

"Honey, you're tearing up again."

I turned my attention to the man next to her. This must be Natsume's father. If you squinted your eyes and looked in the right direction, you could see a bit of Natsume in him. He had brown hair, tousled and messy, like his son. He had matching dark brown eyes, a bit darker than my own, and had a lean body build. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt as well, with a crimson red tie that matched his wife's eyes. He was soothing his wife, rubbing his hand against her back.

She laughed at him and wiped her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry Ioran dear!" She brushed a finger over her runny nose and looked at me again. "You must think I'm some crazy emotional lady."

I smiled at her and shook my head. "N-no. Of course not." I quickly stammered.

She gave me a grin and patted her cheeks with her hands. "Okay, no more crying." She reached over and placed her right hand in her husband's. She looked over to Ruka.

"Ruka dear, how have you been?"

"I've been doing good Kaoru-san." Ruka said, smiling over at the couple in front of him.

Natsume's mother, or Kaoru Hyuuga gave him a skeptical glance and rose her eyebrows. "Just good? You have to give me something to work with Ruka dear. And stop with the 'san'. I told you how many times to call me Aunty Kaoru."

Ruka chuckled into his hand and grinned. "For as long as I can remember Aunty Kaoru."

"There you go dear. How's Renne doing? Your shelter? Give me anything."

Ruka nodded his head. "My mother is doing fine. She would like to meet up one day to have tea. She always asks how you've been doing. She misses you." Kaoru clapped her hands at this. "And my animal shelter has been well. The numbers of accidents has decreased a lot lately. Everything has been smooth running since the last time I saw you. Nothing much has changed…" Ruka answered, his voice trailing off at the end.

Kaoru smiled at him and reached over to hold his hands. "I am so happy for you Ruka dear." She glanced over at me for a second and her smile grew. "Now's all you have to do is find a lovely woman to fall for you and your life will be perfect!"

Ruka's cheeks started turning pink and he let out an embarrassed chuckle. "U-uh…maybe one day Aunty Kaoru."

"One day is turning into an old excuse. You're 25 years old already Ruka dear. Even Renne wants grandchildren soon."

Ruka's cheeks were red now. "Ah-ahaha. Ah—" Ruka stuttered out.

"Oi, Mom. Stop making my friend uncomfortable."

Kaoru looked over to her son that had just spoken up and let out a pout. "He's like my son, little Nattie. I can say what I want."

Natsume let out a 'tch'. "I told you to stop calling me Nattie."

"You used to love me calling you Nattie." Kaoru reached over and patted her son on the leg. "Are you just embarrassed by it because your fiancé is here?"

Ruka let out a chuckle and I looked down at my lap. I heard Natsume growl, and brush off his mother's hands. "Yeah, 20 years ago when I was 5. Mom. Will you please—"

"Oh shush Natsume-nii. Let okaa-san do what she wants."

I turned my head to the third person next to his parents. It was like…staring at another mini Kaoru. She was around 15 years old. She had shoulder length raven black hair. Small facial features, a cute floral dress, and the signature red eyes. Hers however were a bit golden red. I could see mixtures of both brown and red within her orbs. I blinked my eyes. She was so pretty!

Heck all of them were gorgeous.

Everyone except Mr. Kidnapper here of course.

"Whatever Aoi." Natsume murmured, rolling his eyes and leaning his back against the couch.

Aoi let out a scoff and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, Natsume-nii." She looked over to me. "How could you have fallen for that idiot?"

I choked on my spit at her statement and coughed a bit. Ruka reached over and patted me on the back. "F-Fallen for?" I finally stammered out, waving my hand at Ruka to indicate that I was fine.

Aoi smiled at me, her golden red orbs twinkling into mine. "You're really pretty. You could've gotten any man." She gave a glare at her brother, before turning back to me. "Why'd you choose him of all people to marry?"

My heart started pounding as my face heated up with discomfort. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _What the heck am I supposed to say? I don't even know why I'm here! _

I felt a hard pinch on my right side and I snapped out of my daze. I turned to Natsume who was narrowing his eyes at me. "Answer the damn question Polka or else." He whispered.

I gave him a quick glare but swallowed my pride out of fear. "Wh-what can I say? It just sort of happened." I said, trailing off.

Kaoru clasped her hands together and gave me a smile. "You know Mikan, ever since Natsume told us about you, I was so excited to finally meet you!"

I looked at Natsume and raised my brows. He gave me a smirk. _How long have they known about me?_

"I was really so surprised that Nattie actually found a girl he loved. Let alone a girl that loved him back." Kaoru continued. "It was the biggest surprise for us when he said he found himself a girlfriend." Kaoru looked at her daughter. "And that was what… a year or two ago?" Aoi nodded her head.

"It was last year."

My mouth dropped open slightly. A year? A freaking year!? I turned to Natsume who still had that smirk on his face. I felt anger boiling up inside of me. They've been stalking me for a whole year? Damn perverts!

I clenched my fist and was about to say something when Ruka beat me to it. "We-well, when Natsume told me about Mikan for the first time, I was surprised as well. But," Ruka took a glance at the both of us. "I think they were always meant for each other."

I gave Ruka a hard glare and he smiled in return. What. The. Hell.

Kaoru let out a soft squeal and clapped her hands excitedly. "I am so glad you said that Ruka dear!"

"I am too." Ioran or Mr. Hyuuga said back. He gave me a small smile. "I heard a lot about you from Natsume, but sometimes I just can't trust the boy." Natsume let out a 'tch' at that statement.

"Thanks a lot Dad."

I bit my lip. "What," everyone turned to look at me. I felt Natsume's eyes pierce the side of my head, but I ignored him. "What exactly did Kidn-Na-Natsume say about me?"

Kaoru looked at Ioran in thought for a second before Aoi answered my question. "Well…the normal things…when he first mentioned you, he said he found a really nice and pretty girl that he likes."

I blinked my eyes. Okay…he could say that about any girl. Maybe he didn't stalk me for a year…

"And you like to go to the park during your free time." Aoi thought for a while. "Oh! And your favorite fruit is strawberries!" She turned to me and gave me a smile. "I only remembered that specific one because I like strawberries as well!"

I clicked my tongue against my cheek. There are plenty of girls other than me like that to…

"He also said you had a good job working as a secretary at Narumi Anju's financial business." Ioran said, speaking up.

Damn.

I gave them a small smile, but inside I was fuming. Damn him. Damn him to freaking hell! How have they stalked me for over a year and I did not know about it?

"I think he mentioned you also lived in Kyoto for a while, before your grandfather passed." Kaoru said.

I let out a quiet scoff and turned to look at my kidnapper. He gave a bigger smirk when he noticed my pissed off expression.

"Feel lucky Polka? I don't tell my family about just anyone." He said, whispering into my ear.

I brushed him off and without thinking twice, I smacked him hard in the shoulder. Kaoru let out an 'oh' and I quickly shook my head. 

"Sorry. Your son can be a pervert at times." I said quickly, eyeing my kidnapper dangerously. This man will pay if it's the last thing I do.

Kaoru blinked her eyes and nudged her fist against her son's leg. "Nattie! Learn to respect ladies. Especially one that learned to love your hard personality."

Natsume brushed off his mom's hand and shrugged his shoulders. "She's already used to it." He turned to me and gave me another smirk. "She actually enjoys when I'm like that to her."

I saw Aoi's mouth drop open and I hastily shook my head. "N-no! That's not what he meant. I don't enjo—"

"It's okay Polka. It's normal for couple's to do those type of things with each other."

I turned to that damn smirking man and I knew my face was bright red by now. "I don't! I really don't! I'm not even his—"

"She's just embarrassed." Natsume cut in. He gave me a hard glare. His red threatening eyes reminding me to watch what I say.

"It's completely alright Mikan dear." Kaoru spoke up, not noticing the glare her son gave me. "We know how couples are with each other." She peeked a glance at her husband and both of their cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Okaa-san…please don't say anything else. I want my mind clear of impurities." Aoi said, bringing her hands to her ears.

Kaoru laughed and Ioran patted Aoi on the shoulder. "Okay. Enough of this talk." She looked and winked in my direction. "We'll have it later."

I winced a little. I'd rather die than have a sex talk with my kidnapper's parents.

"But anyway, Mikan. Tell us about yourself. Natsume told us some stuff, but I'd like to hear it from you yourself." Ioran said, after a short pause.

I pinched the sides of my dress. "U-um…what do you want to know?"

"Everything, anything dear." Kaoru answered. "Such as…what's your interests? What's your dream? What's your passion? Who are your parents? What do they do? What about—"

"Mom…stop pestering her with all of the questions."

I let out a held breath when Natsume interrupted her rapid questioning. This family…I swear will be the death of me.

Hypothetically of course. God forbid I don't actually want to die in this mess.

"You know what I want to know," Aoi spoke up, looking over at me. "Is how did you and Natsume-nii meet?"

Everyone turned to me and I blinked my eyes. "What?" I accidently said out loud.

"Oh! I want to hear the story as well." Kaoru said, smiling at me with a wide grin.

"It doesn't matter." Natsume answered for me, crossing his arms.

"Oh shut it Nii-san. I want to hear the story in Mikan-chan's perspective."

Natsume scowled at his sister, but looked to me. "Go ahead then. Tell them how we met."

I rose my brows. He smirked at me and bent down to my ear. "Remember what I said." I felt his breath against the side of my cheek and I shivered at his warning. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"U-umm…" I started. I looked at Ruka who gave me a small, but encouraging smile. "Um. Well…I was walking home…from work." I said, whacking my head for some inspiration. "It was a busy week, so I was pretty stressed." I bit my lip and thought for a while. I took a peek at Natsume who was staring off to the side, looking at the fireplace. He wasn't paying any attention to me as I sweated under pressure. That damn bastard. His jaw was pressed tightly and I watched as he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. I think he felt me staring at him because he turned his head then and our eyes locked.

I don't even want to know why I keep feeling strange every time he looks at me. His stares…are different each time I look at him. In the beginning, they were menacing, then they were of anger, and now—I blinked as brown met red. It was like my mind was swimming in a pool of my own blood. It was uncontrollable at first, but now it's like I'm at ease…

"And I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I sort of tripped," I looked away from him. My heart was beating faster than normal. "And fell into his arms."

Kaoru and Aoi let out a soft 'aww' while Ioran smiled at the ending of my story. I gave them a small smile in return.

"Sakura-san." I turned to Ruka. He had a strange expression on his face for some reason. I rose a brow.

"Yeah?"

Ruka blinked his blue eyes for a second before turning his head to look at Natsume. I followed his gaze and I saw that Natsume was now looking at me strangely as well.

"A-ah. It's nothing." Ruka answered back, his voice trailing at the end. I wasn't convinced however.

Those stares they gave me…I said something that surprised them. They were shocked. Natsume was looking at me again.

"Natsume-nii…you really do have a soft side!" Aoi said, breaking our silent waves.

Natsume turned away from me then and narrowed his eyes at his sister. I let out a held breath. "It's not being soft, she just fell and I happened to be there."

"Suuure. Right." Aoi said, the tone of her voice suggesting otherwise.

"Well either way. Mikan, I'm glad you fell because we wouldn't be meeting like this together now would we?" Kaoru said, interrupting the sibling's squabble.

I gave them a weak smile. My heart was still beating funny. Maybe I'm getting sick...or maybe they're slowly poisoning me. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. No. They're nice people. All of them are. So why would they have a son who kidnaps girls at night? Wait Mikan…it's not girls. It's just you. God. Why did it have to be me—

I felt a hand on my wrist and I looked up. Aoi was looking at me as if waiting for a reply. "I-I'm sorry. Lost in my thoughts." I quickly said. "But what did you say?"

Aoi smiled, her golden red orbs twinkling with mischief. "I'd like to give you a tour of our home!" She turned to her brother who was glaring slightly at her. "She is going to be living with us very soon. And I want to get to know my sister now rather than later."

My mouth dropped open slightly. Living with them? Sister? I didn't agree to anything yet!

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Aoi!" Kaoru said, softly pushing my leg up from my seat.

"That's not a good idea." Natsume spoke up. His tone of voice was hard pressed and I knew the only reason why he was against the tour was because we'd be alone together. A perfect opportunity to reveal how we really met. My eyes twinkled in thought.

"Oh shush, nii-san. No one cares what you think anymore." Aoi said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. She turned to me. "We care about Mikan more now. What do you want to do?"

I glanced at Natsume for a second and he was glaring daggers at me. Two can play at this game. "I'd love to take a tour of the house," I smirked at Natsume who was clenching his fist, and looked at Aoi. "Just the two of us."

Aoi clapped her hands excitedly. "This is going to be fun!" She helped me off the couch.

I heard Natsume stand up as well.

"What are you doi—"

He grabbed onto my wrist, cutting me off and spun me into his chest. My eyes widened at his action as he wrapped his arms around my waist, while his head nuzzled into the crevice of my neck. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly and I squirmed underneath his tight hug.

"Remember what I said." He whispered into my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my body. He got up and looked at me and his crimson red orbs were penetrating into mine. I felt my heart beat faster. I was getting lost his eyes again. He smirked at me then and brought one of his hands up to caress my face. My eyes widened at this action, not even knowing if my cheeks could get any more red. He brought his face down and gave me a quick chaste kiss on the forehead. My hand instantly touched the spot where his lips touched me and I felt my skin burn with—ugh—I don't even want to go there.

"Natsume-nii! Stop sexually harassing my future sister!"

I quickly blinked out of my trance and turned to Aoi. She was looking at us teasingly with her hands on her hips. Natsume smirked and finally let go of me and pushed me toward Aoi.

"I didn't do anything Aoi. Geez. She's going to be my bride anyway."

I quickly turned to Natsume who was smirking in my direction again. God. How I hate that stupid smirk of his. He winked at me and I bit my cheeks to prevent them from turning red again. Damn these bodily reactions!

Aoi reached over, sticking her tongue out at Natsume before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me away. I followed slowly behind her, still in a slight daze of what had just happened.

"That was so cute! Nattie, who knew you could have such an effect on her!" I heard Kaoru say in a squeal behind me. That brought me back to reality as I held onto the hand that Aoi was holding mine by.

What the hell just happened back there? I unconsciously placed a hand over my heart, and I could feel it slowly pumping back to its normal pace. I closed my eyes. Don't worry Mikan. It's just normal for you to experience those types of reactions. You were just embarrassed in front of people you don't know and you're not an active woman in general. Your body is just curious when it gets touched by a gorgeous man. Wait. Pause. Did I just say gorgeous? I shook my head. No. No. No. I cannot think my kidnapper was gorgeous. Hell to the no. Only an idiotic woman would feel something with their kidnapper. I bit my lip. Oh hell. Who am I even trying to kid? My kidnapper was the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on. He had that effortless sex appeal. No one in their right mind would disagree with that fact. My stupid body agrees with the fact 100%. And those crimson eyes—

"Mikan? You in there?"

I turned to Aoi who had stopped to look at me. We were at the top of a staircase, which I honestly don't remember climbing. I mentally kicked myself in the face. Pull it together Mikan! Aoi must have seen the confused look in my eyes because she smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Are you thinking about my brother?"

I automatically blushed at her correct guess and looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. I heard her laugh and she tilted her head down to look at me better.

"It's okay if you are." Aoi giggled again. "I find it cute!" She squeezed my hand again before walking down the hallway to start the tour.

I watched quietly as she showed me the different rooms on the floor, commenting here and there on the design of the rooms. The Hyuugas were indeed rich. Probably millionaires if not more. Most of the furniture she said was imported from England, custom made and changed out for every season. Since it was spring, the curtains were bright and the windows were open. There weren't much lamps or light fixtures, as the windows let in enough natural light to fill each room. Aoi had also mentioned that most of the rooms were reserved for their family members since they frequently visited, most often than not, unannounced. She smiled as she talked about the different activities she used to do in the hallways when she was a kid and laughed when she saw a dent in the wall that her and her brother made when she was 5 years old.

"He didn't intentionally throw the bowling ball, but it slipped out his hands when Jinjin, our butler, found us playing bowling in the hallway."

I laughed along with her and smiled at her carefree personality. I was starting to really like Aoi. She was still a kid at heart, even at the age of 15. She didn't care what other people thought of her, which explains her spirit, but she also had a soft side, that came out quite often while talking about Natsume.

"You must be really close to your brother Aoi." I said, as we stopped in front of the last door of the hallway.

Aoi looked at me and grinned widely. "Yup! My onii-chan and I are like this." She curled her index and middle finger together. I smiled with her. She turned the knob of the door and I stepped inside the room.

It was someone's bedroom, much smaller than the rest of the rooms I've seen. The walls were painted an off white, while the carpet was a soft tint of red. There was a gigantic bed on the far right side of the room and a bookshelf right across from it. There were three windows in this room, one more than all the rest I've seen. I could see why however because they all led to a huge balcony that overlooked the entirety of their backyard.

"Woah."

Aoi grinned at my reaction and pushed me toward the balcony. I pushed aside the sliding door next to the windows and instantly I was bathed in a nice breeze and I could smell the sakura blossoms that were down below. It was beautiful. I smiled and reached my hand out to touch the air.

"This is Natsume-nii's room." I turned to Aoi as she sat on the ledge of the balcony. It was safe as there were railings around the edge that prevented one from falling. She smiled as she looked up into the cloudless sky. "Apparently when we first moved here, he got first pick of the rooms. Okaa-san said that as soon as he took once step onto this balcony, he fell in love and demanded this room to himself."

I let out a small smile and looked at the sky with her. I could see why. I'd pick this room as well if it meant seeing this view every day.

"He hasn't visited his room in a while however." Aoi continued, her voice getting quieter. I looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked.

She pursed her lips in thought before looking back at me. "I'm not really sure. He stopped visiting as frequently as before. Today was the first time I've seen him in over 6 months. Which explains why I was a bit irritated with him in the living room." She continued, a guilty expression passing over her face.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled at me and squeezed back. She sat up and looked at me excitedly. "We used to hang out a lot on this balcony you know." She said smiling.

"What did you guys do?"

"He used to read manga right where I'm sitting and I used to play with my dolls right next to him." She grinned at the memory. "And whenever I got bored, I'd used to run downstairs to the backyard and yell up at him if he could see me. He'd send paper airplanes down with the answers to my questions." Aoi said, looking down at the backyard.

I grinned with her. "You must have been really lucky to have him as your brother then."

"I was. He's the best brother I could ever ask for." She looked at me. "That's why I was really happy for him when he told me about you for the first time."

I looked away from her and bit my lip.

"I was the first one he told, surprisingly." She giggled into her hand. "We were out here and he asked me how I would feel if he got married one day and left me."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's a weird way to put it." I said frowning.

Aoi laughed and shook her head. "It was. But I told him if he really loved her and if she made him happy, I'd be okay with it." She paused before glancing down at the hem of her dress. "He then told me he found a girl he really liked. He said she might be the one."

My heart instantly clenched at her words. Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?

Aoi turned to me. "I know my brother can be a tough nut to crack, but when he really loves someone, he'll do anything for them."

I looked to Aoi. She truly loves her brother will all her heart. She'd be devastated if she knew why I was really here. I can't do that to her. "Aoi…"

She gave me smile and squeezed my hands. "I'm really happy he chose you. You're really nice. And friendly. Not to mention beautiful. I know you'll love my brother just as much as he loves you."

I pursed my lips together and looked away from her. Why was she making me feel this way? I can't even look at her properly.

"Hey Mikan? What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and turned to Aoi. "I-I don't know if I can do tha-at." I whispered, looking the palms of my hand.

Aoi placed her hand on my lap. "I see the way he looks at you. You can do it."

I looked at Aoi. "What?"

"Even though it's only been maybe an hour or so since we met, I know my brother. He looks at you like your," she paused, looking for the right word. "Like your his world to put it bluntly."

My eyes widened. "You must be seeing things Aoi. I only see him glaring at me. "

Aoi smiled and shook her head. "Nope. You haven't seen past the glares Mikan." She giggled. "When he's not glaring at you, he looks at you like you're the only one in the room."

I felt my cheeks flush from her statement. I mentally shook my head. No Mikan. Remember he kidnapped you. Kidnapped. You can't let her words get to you. You have to tell her what really happened.

"Aoi—"

Aoi smiled at me, shook her head to prevent me from going on. "I know what you're going to say and I think I understand."

I stared at her quizzically. "You already know what's going on?"

She nodded her head. "You're scared you're not right for him." I opened my mouth to retort but she shushed me. "I understand Mikan. I've been to enough family weddings to know when the future bride gets cold feet."

"Aoi, that's not what's going o—"

Aoi reached over and held my hand tightly. "Mikan, I know you'll be the best bride for my brother." She squeezed my hand. "And the best sister I could ask for."

I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. I can't do this to her…I just can't…

Aoi smiled and looked at me. "Will you promise me something Mikan?" She asked.

"What is it?" I answered softly, trying to find my voice again.

She looked at me straight in the eye. Her golden red orbs were glowing as they stared at me with a deep gaze. "Promise me that you'll make him happy and that you'll love him for as long as he loves you no matter what."

My eyes widened at her statement.

"Please Mikan? It'll make me feel better to let go of my brother for good." She was pleading. My heart couldn't handle the ache I was giving her anymore.

And before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I nodded my head and said, "I promise."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this story. I made it my mission to upload a chapter each week, always on a _Friday_, until this story is done.

The main question that's on everyone's mind is why did Natsume kidnap Mikan and why is she his 'little bride'?

Honestly, your reviews change the story's plot after each chapter. So if you want to see anything specific happen in the story, don't hesitate to tell me down in a review or if you're shy PM me. I don't bite…usually. :) I will take your reviews and suggestions into consideration, and if I use it, the chapter will be dedicated to you. Horray! And if no one has anything to say, no worries. I'll stick with my original plot line. {And seriously guys. You can literally tell me to add in a part about eggs into the chapter, and I'll weave it in somehow~ xP}

Anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that. I feel like I need some sort of author and reader connection with you all…I need friends. :(

But. Boom there it is again. Review?


	5. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (If I did…it wouldn't have ended /cries)

**Summary: **His crimson irises pierced my thoughts and my struggles rapidly turned weaker and weaker. He smirked at this, and took this time to draw me closer, clutching my waist tightly. I shivered as his breath hit my ear. "Stop struggling already. It's useless. You're mine now, my little bride."

**Dedication**

For _Bella TheFoodIsAmazing Gurl _and_ AmeNoNakaNoHana. _Thank you for your amazing PMs guys! I love you and appreciate your ideas! This chapter was inspired for you guys! ;)

.

.

.

**His Little Bride**

Chapter 5: The Proposal

.

.

.

_Some say life is too short to waste._

_I disagree. _

_Life is the longest thing we have. And the only thing we all take for granted._

.

.

.

"We're back!"

I craned my neck around and saw Mikan and Aoi coming toward us. Aoi looked excited like she just won the lottery, while Mikan…I tilted my head to the right. She looked sort of…lost.

"How was the tour Mikan dear?"

Mikan blinked her brown orbs and gave a small smile to Kaoru. "It was really lovely. Your house is beautiful."

Kaoru placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, you don't have to say that." She turned to Aoi. "I hope you were a good guide."

Aoi gave a big smile and grabbed Mikan's hands. "I was! It was nice to bond with my future sister." She giggled and looked at Mikan.

Mikan smiled back at her. I frowned. Maybe it was just my imagination...but she looked less like herself right now.

"Oi, Ruka. What's wrong?" I turned my head and saw Natsume looking at me, his eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." He narrowed his eyes slightly but turned away to look at the girls.

"I hope you didn't mess around with anything Polka."

Mikan's jaw clenched a little at Natsume's words, but she shook her head. "I would never do anything."

He smirked. "Sure you wouldn't."

Mikan looked like she was about to retort but I interrupted. "Since you guys are back, why don't we have lunch?" I said, looking at Aunty Kaoru.

"That's a great idea Ruka dear! Kiki-san," Aunty Kaoru turned to the right and a young American maid walked over and bowed her head. "Please prepare the usual lunch down in the garden. Add 3 more plates." The maid bowed once again before walking out of the room.

"We weren't planning on staying for long actually." I felt Natsume's eyes on me. I chuckled inwardly. I knew him long enough to know that he was glaring at me.

"Oh just stay for lunch and you can leave right after Natsume-nii." Aoi said, crossing her arms.

"Yes Nattie. You haven't visited in forever. You have to stay for one meal at least." Aunty Kaoru said, pouting her lips at her son.

He let out a soft growl. "Polka doesn't want to stay long though." He said, crossing his arms at the brunette. Mikan looked at him and raised her brow. He glared. "Right Polka?" He threatened.

Mikan let out a scoff before turning to Aunty Kaoru. "I'd love to stay and have lunch." She said, ignoring Natsume. I let out a soft laugh. Natsume gave me a glare and I shrugged my shoulders. Mikan really is something.

Aunty Kaoru gave a clap and patted her husband on the leg. "Oh, today is so wonderful! My son finally returned home, with a fiancé of all people." She beamed at Uncle Ioran. "I feel like a mother again!"

"Hey! Your youngest child is still here!"

The room laughed at Aoi's outburst, who was crossing her arm in playful annoyance. Mikan patted her shoulder and Aoi let out a huff.

"Oh you know I didn't mean that Aoi-chan."

"Whatever okaa-san."

"Hey, Aoi. Don't be like that to your mother."

Aoi gave a soft glare to her dad. "Yeah yeah otou-san."

He laughed at his daughter. "You are turning into your brother every day."

She let out a gasp and turned to her brother and then back at her father. "I can't believe you just said that!" She pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. "I'm definitely not like that bossy man!"

"He may be bossy but you both have a little attitude problem." Uncle Ioran patted her wife's shoulder. "But I can't blame you. You get it from your mother."

"Hey!" Aunty Kaoru flicked her husband on the shoulder. "Their attitude problem is combined with your free willyness."

Uncle Ioran laughed at his wife's comeback and rolled his eyes. "Free willyness?"

She stuck her tongue out and got up from the couch. "Yes free willyness." She walked over to Aoi and Mikan and put her arms around her daughter's shoulder. "It's your free willyness that made your son bossy in the first place." Aoi giggled at her mom and nodded her head.

"Yeah! Natsume-nii is bossy and arrogant because of you otou-san!"

"Oi. That son is sitting right here." Natsume spoke up giving a hard stare at his family. I chuckled and Natsume threw me a look as well. "Don't laugh Ruka."

I waved my hand and continued to chuckle. "I really missed your family's squabbles."

Aoi looked over to me and gave me a grin. "Then you should have visited more often Ruka-nii!"

I gave her a small smile. "I apologize Aoi-chan."

Aoi nodded her head and she turned to Mikan. They quietly started talking amongst themselves in whispers and I noticed Natsume leaning forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning toward the man.

He cockd his head toward me and sighed before leaning his head back. "Polka better not have said anything to Aoi." He muttered.

I smiled and looked to the two girls. The tour must have gone really well considering they now look like two perfectly normal sisters having a conversation with each other. "I'm sure she didn't." I smirked. "If she did, you'd be dead by now."

Natsume growled and wacked me on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot Ruka."

I chuckled into my palm before brushing off his steam. "Your parents were right. You do have an attitude problem."

"You just noticed that now?"

I smiled and shook my head. I took a glance at Mikan who was now laughing quietly into her palm at something Aoi said. I saw Natsume doing the same. His eyes were always on her. "You're changing though."

Natsume looked at me. "What?"

"Sakura-san." I nodded my head toward the girl. "She's changing you."

Natsume rolled his eyes at my absurd statement. "You and I both know why I'm even putting up with this." He crossed his arms at me. "Why do you think I could only come to you for help?"

I was about to reply when a bell rang throughout the room. The maid from before walked into the room and bowed.

"Lunch is ready madam." She said and Aunty Kaoru nodded her head.

"Thank you Kiki-san." The maid bowed before leaving us. Aunty Kaoru clapped her hands together as we rose from the couch. "Okay, to the garden we go!"

I looked to Natsume who still had his eyes glued to me. "We'll continue this conversation later."

He narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding his head. "Hn."

.

"Thank you for the meal again Hyuuga-san."

"Mikan dear, I already said to start calling me 'mom'. "

I instantly flushed at her statement and I shook my head. "N-n-no, I-I can't."

"Of course you can. You'll be a part of the family before we know it." She winked at me. "So you might as well start getting used to calling me mom now." She grinned.

I bit my lip and a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ruka giving me a comforting smile. I let out a sigh. "All right Hyuu—umm," I swallowed my spit. "M-mom."

Aoi let out a squeal and attached herself to my arm. "I'm so glad you'll be apart of my family soon!"

We were at the front door of the mansion, getting ready to leave. Ioran had already said goodbye to me as he got a call in the middle of lunch, while Kaoru and Aoi were trying to convince us to stay longer. I wouldn't have minded actually. Kaoru and Aoi were a cheerful bunch that made me feel at home. They had that sort of aura around them.

"We need to leave now."

Now if only their entire family had their warm hospitality.

"Natsume-nii, can't you stay for a little longer?" Aoi pouted, hugging onto my arm tighter. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We can't."

"But—but!"

I patted Aoi on the head and smiled down at her. "It's okay Aoi-chan." I looked at Natsume who was glaring in our direction. I rolled my eyes. "We'll visit again soon." Natsume looked like he was about to protest but Kaoru squealed before he could.

"Of course! That's right!" She turned to Aoi and I and brought her hands up to touch her cheeks. "There's the wedding to think about!" She turned to Natsume who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nattie! Did you even plan anything for the wedding yet?"

Natsume sighed. "Why do you think we have to go back so soon?"

Kaoru hit him in the shoulder, and he winced from the pain. "Mom! What the hell was that for?"

She rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "You have no idea how to plan a wedding son." She turned to me and gave me a wide smile. "Come back tomorrow morning, same time, and we can start shopping for the necessary things."

My eyes blinked. "N-necessary things?"

She nodded and grabbed onto the hand that wasn't attached to Aoi. "Of course. The flowers, the décor, the dress!" Her eyes began to sparkle as she went on. "We need to prepare. We need the venue, the engagement photos! Oh, we need caterers as well! Not the pish posh ones that serve barely anything. We need the bridesmaids and their dresses. The styli—"

"Okaa-san, take a breath!" Aoi said, interrupting her mother's wedding ramble. She inhaled loudly and exhaled before looking down at me. "Mikan, there are so many things to be done and—" Her words were cut off when she gazed down at my hand.

"Oi Mom, what now?" Natsume said, shaking his head at his mother's sudden silence.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Kaoru whispered, still staring at my hand. My eyebrows rose at her hushed tone.

"Wha—" His answer was silenced when he got a hard slap on his forearm. He glared at his mom who was angrily rolling up her sleeves as if preparing herself for war. "What the hell mom!"

"Natsume Hyuuga! Where is her ring?" She took my left arm and raised it up into the air, pointing at my ringless fingers.

Natsume let out a groan and shook his head. "That's what made you go crazier than usual?"

Kaoru growled and slapped her son again. "Don't be like that toward me young man." She hit him again. "Where" Hit. "Is." Hit. "Her." Hit. "Ring!" Hit.

"Ow—Mom! Keep hitting me like that and she'll never get one!" Natsume shouted, swatting his mom's hands away. His arm was slowly turning red, and I sort of felt sorry for him. Only slightly.

"I thought I taught you well enough that when you propose to someone, you need a ring to do so." Kaoru huffed, crossing her arms.

Natsume rolled his eyes. But didn't answer back. She clenched her fist and was about to hit him again when Ruka interrupted. "I-I'm sorry Aunty Kaoru. But it's my fault."

She turned to Ruka and raised her brow. "What do you mean Ruka dear?"

Ruka took a quick glance to Natsume before giving Kaoru a smile. "We were going to get the ring today actually. I told him to buy it after he proposed just in case Sakura-san didn't like the ring he chose." He turned to me and smiled, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "You know how Natsume is. He has no taste."

Natsume let out a 'hey' before nudging his best friend in the shoulder. Ruka shrugged and bowed at Kaoru. "Again, I apologize Aunty."

Kaoru let out a sigh before brushing her dress shirt. "Well," She turned to me and smiled. "As long as you buy Mikan her dream engagement ring today then I apologize for hitting you son."

Natsume sighed and massaged his temples. "Gee thanks mom." He muttered

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to me. "Now, Mikan. Don't accept any sort of ring okay? It has to be your dream engagement ring. You have one in mind right?"

I pondered for a while at her question. I did have one in mind actually. When I was little, maybe around 7 years old I had walked past a jewelry store for the first time. On display was my dream ring. It was a your simple 1-carat diamond ring. Nothing special. But the way it gleamed as it caught the afternoon sun's rays, well…it definitely captivated my 7-year-old self for a long while. I looked down at my left hand and imagined it sitting there on my ring finger. I sighed. It would look so pretty…

I shook my head. Hold it together Mikan. You're not even getting married!

"Look at her eyes okaa-san! She has a ring in mind!" I broke out of my thoughts when I felt Aoi nudge my side. I awkwardly coughed and smiled at both of them.

"I-I do have one in mind."

Kaoru clapped her hands and grinned. "Okay good." She turned to her son. "You better get her that ring." She flicked him on the forehead. Well now I see where Natsume gets the flicking from.

Natsume growled, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah yeah. Can we go now?"

Kaoru nodded her head and Aoi let go of my arm. "Be back here bright and early tomorrow. And don't be late!" She said, looking at Natsume in particular. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We weren't even late today."

"Actually you guys were by a minute and a half. Okaa-san was almost going to call the police to look for you guys." Aoi spoke up, ignoring her mom's attempt to quiet her.

Natsume took a glance at Ruka, who sheepishly looked away. "Whatever. We'll be back." He then turned around and started his way down the driveway. Ruka smiled at the two women and bowed his head before taking his leave as well.

I was about to follow the two when Kaoru pulled my arms back. I glanced at her. "W-what's wrong?"

Kaoru smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I just wanted you to know, I'm so happy Natsume found someone like you." She whispered into my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up and Kaoru let go of me then.

"Remember if you need anything or if you need to talk, we are always here for you." Kaoru continued, placing a hand on Aoi's shoulder.

I nodded back. "O-okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She nodded. "Go on now, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said, a few tears entering her eyes. I smiled at her and nodded my head at Aoi.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Aoi-chan and Hyu—mom." I waved at them before taking my leave down the driveway to the car where Ruka was waiting for me with the door open.

"You like them?" He said, as I got closer. I looked to the clear blue sky and nodded my head.

"Yeah…I really do." Ruka smiled at me as I got into the back seat. He shut the door and got into the passenger seat himself. He gave the driver the okay to leave and soon the Hyuuga mansion was out of sight.

Natsume was in his seat looking out the window quietly for once. He didn't mention a single word since we left his house. I frowned.

"You know," I started, Ruka looked at me through the rearview mirror while Natsume turned his ear to me. "I feel bad lying to them."

"Lying?" Ruka said, raising his brow.

"Yes. Lying." I turned to the two boys. They look confused, which made me slightly confused. "W-what?" I rolled my eyes and turned to Natsume who was looking at me now. "I'm not actually marrying you."

"Yeah. You are."

I shook my head. "No I'm not." I said more sternly. I crossed my arms. "Look, I accepted the fact that you guys kidnapped me and all but that doesn't mean I'll agree to marrying you."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Polka, you are in no position to even have a say in what you can and cannot do."

I growled at him. "My name is Mikan for the last time." I let out a huff. "And I believe I do have a say."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Really Polka?" I glared at him. "Why do you believe that?"

I smirked and looked to Ruka in the rearview mirror. His eyes were in question as well. "Your mom and your sister that's why."

Natsume let out a scoff and turned toward the window again. "They have nothing to do with you agreeing to marry me or not."

I rose my brow. "Oh really?" He turned to me. I narrowed my eyes. "That maybe so, but I have an entire day with them to myself tomorrow. Things could be said."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Natsume said, angrily.

"Oh? And why not?"

"They'll never believe you and just think you have cold feet."

I bit my cheek and remembered my conversation with Aoi. I mentally shook my head. No. I'm not losing this argument with him. "I can convince them." I smirked at him, remembering what Kaoru-san said to me not too long ago. "And you know I can."

I saw Natsume clench his fist and I smiled.

"I thought I already gave you a warning Polka." He hissed.

I looked at him unfazed. You know what? I wasn't scared anymore of his stupid threats. "You really shouldn't have introduced me to your parents Nattie." I said, and I laughed inwardly when he cringed as his mom's nickname for him left my mouth.

"Don't call me that idiot." He said, his voice edged with coldness.

"You can't threaten me anymore." I replied back, feeling a surge of confidence running through me. Thank you Aoi and Kaoru-san!

"And why's that?" Natsume said angrily, his fist raised as if he was going to punch me.

I smiled. He still didn't see it. "Your mom and your sister." His eyes narrowed. "They love me. If anything was to happen to me, physically or mentally, well…." I trailed off and smirked at the two boys. "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Natsume let out a low growl and brought his face into his hands and Ruka let out a loud laugh.

"I didn't see that coming at all Natsume." Ruka chuckled, looking behind him. He gave a shake of his head before turning back to the front. "You're right. Aoi and Kaoru took a huge fond for you."

I clicked my tongue against my cheek and shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Natsume who still had his head in his hands. "You know you should've spent a little more time on your whole "\'kidnap a bride' plan of yours."

He swore and turned to look at me. "I did. An entire year remember?" He said, smirking. He lifted his head out of his hands and crossed his arms over his chest. I knew that expression. He wasn't going to lose to me just yet.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't think you can still control me Hyuuga."

"I can. And I still have the upper hand Polka." He reached out to brush a hair strand out of my face. My eyes widened at his action and I felt my face heat up. "I always have the upper hand. Remember that." He whispered.

I shuddered. In a way, it was still true. I was still very much kidnapped and had no idea where I was in the first place. He can't hurt me in any way however. So I guess that made me feel a little better.

Only a little. I bit my lip. I seriously still don't understand anything. This entire situation is something that seemed so make believe. Like I was in some one's twisted sort of dream. I mean…what kind of sane person stalks a girl for a year, finally kidnaps her and willingly shows her to his family without being the slightest worried his doting parent's might find out? I frowned. Is Natsume even worried at all? And Ruka too? Why is he a part of this mess? I just don't understand. I need answers!

"We're here."

I blinked out of my thoughts and tilted my head at Ruka in confusion. "Two hours passed that fast?"

Ruka shook his head and stepped out to open my door once the car had completely stopped. "We needed to make a stop."

I frowned before stepping out of the car. I looked up. We were in front of a jewelry store. I looked to Ruka in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting you your stupid dream ring." My eyes instantly widened as Natsume grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store. Wait what? What the hell!

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga, and welcome to Always Yours. On display, we arranged all of our engagement rings for this season as you wished." A woman greeted, after bowing to us in respect. I narrowed my eyes as Natsume pushed me forward. His head nodded to the set of rings.

"Pick one."

I let out a scoff and shook my head. "Did you not pay attention to a word I said in the car? I'm not marrying you!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at me and I shuddered at the dark coldness that bore into me. "Pick. One. Polka." He said, slowly hissing out each word. I bit my tongue before looking down on the counter. My eyes instantly widened.

Oh my god.

I looked from one row to the next to the next and to the next. All of the rings were so beautiful! My eyes scanned all the rings. All of them were extremely extravagant with huge diamonds in different designs, some heart shaped, some pear shaped, some just a plain cut symmetry. My mouth dropped slightly when I noticed the tags on some of them however. $10,000? $15,000? My eyes kept widening as the prices grew. They were all god damn expensive!

"Are you done picking Polka?"

I shook myself out of the daze and stared at Natsume. Was he serious? "I-I already told you I'm not marrying you."

"And I'm telling you I don't care. So pick one already so we can go."

I bit my lip and looked back at the rings. An inner voice inside of me was yelling at me to just pick one because hell it's free. But the other side of me kept saying it wasn't right. Nothing of this situation was right!

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see the woman who was working in the shop. "Do you need some help choosing Miss?"

I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head. "N-n-no. It's alright. I'm fin—" My voice cut off. On her left hand was a wedding ring. My dream wedding ring. The same one from when I was 7…It looked just as beautiful as it did back then. I looked to the counter and saw that there was none like it. I bit my lip and looked back at her wedding ring.

"Is there something the matt—" The woman's voice was cut off when Natsume suddenly grabbed her left arm.

That jolted me out of my daze. "Natsume! Let go of her!" I said, hitting him in the shoulder. He did, and the woman rubbed her arm.

"It's alright Miss." She brushed her dress down. "What is wrong Mr. Hyuuga?"

"That ring." He was pointing at hers. My eyes widened. How did he know? "She wants that one."

The woman rose her brow and looked down at her hand. "This one?" She turned to me. "This is only a 1 carot ring." She waved her hand over the store's collection. "There are far more beautiful ones than this little thing."

"She wants that one." Natsume ordered, before I could say anything.

The woman looked between us before nodding her head. "Alright." She turned to her assistant who was in back of the locked cases. "Get this one." She told her. The assistant nodded and walked to the back of the store. The woman turned to us and smiled. "We don't usually set out 1 carot rings but," She gave me a small smile. "You do have good taste I must say."

I bit my lip and turned to Natsume. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket and was blinking his eyes in boredom. He felt my stare on him and he looked down. "What?" He said.

"What are you doing Natsume?" I asked him, looking at him questionably.

He rolled his eyes. "Buying you your dream ring. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I tilted my head to the right. "How did you even know I wanted hers in the first place?"

He smirked at me before taking one hand out of his pocket and flicked me on the forehead. "It doesn't take a genius to notice your expression change when you saw hers."

I felt my cheeks suddenly feel warm and I turned away. That strange feeling like this morning at his mansion is coming back again…

"And here we are. Your 1 carot diamond ring with simple platinum band." The woman was in front of us now holding my dream ring in her hand. She placed it into the palm of my hand and I felt my lips curve into a smile. It was definitely nothing like the ones on display, but I couldn't help but run my pointer along the surface of the small diamond. It was simple but shined just as beautifully as before. Plus it was all min—

The ring was suddenly taken from the palm of my hand and I looked up in surprise. Natsume was looking closely at it now and I bit back a retort.

"This is your dream ring? Looks so tiny."

"I think it's beautiful! Give it back!" I said reaching up. He raised it higher above me and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not yours Polka."

I saw him smirk and I crossed my arms. "You just said it was! Give it back!"

His smirk grew wider as I struggled on my tippy toes to grab the ring back. "I already said it's not yours yet Polka."

Yet? I stopped struggling against his tall form and narrowed my eyes slightly. "What do you mean yet?"

He smirked at me before adjusting his shirt. His looked at me and I was captured by his eyes again. I felt my heart quicken. Not this strange feeling again!

"Mikan Sakura," My thoughts were cut off when he said my full name and my mouth dropped when he knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

To say I didn't feel something as his crimson orbs continued to gaze into mine would be a lie.

Although if anyone asked, I would have gladly kicked them in the shin which is exactly what I did to the man proposing in front of me.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Keep the suggestions coming people! And I'm extremely surprised many of you think Mikan has amnesia of some sort. That thought surprisingly never occurred to me when thinking of the plot. :)

But.Boom. There it is again. Review?


End file.
